Of Gods and Angels
by Juan Sotomayor
Summary: Bell almost dies by the hands of the minotaur, however a Solar angel on a mission from her god saves him and offers him a deal. One he would be foolish to turn down. Waking up with no memory of the deal, Join Bell as he learns about his newfound powers alongside the most well kept secrets in Orario.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dungeons and Dragons or Danmachi.**

**This is for fun. Don't sue me.**

**"Yelling/Location/Ability/Important thing"**

**_"Patron_****_ talking_"**

_"Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

**Orario Dungeon**

**Fifth Floor**

**Bell**

_"Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon?_

_To find a girl to save from a horrible monster in that multi floored killing field with only your sword?_

_In the end after I kill the monster in a heroic fashion she looks at me with stars in her eyes and we run off happily ever after._

_I would hang out at the guild or tavern recanting my glorious feats to the starry eyed waitresses and maybe save a cute Elf girl from some rowdy patrons._

_Then she surely would join my party._

_Maybe I would help out a Amazon that was struggling and have her join my party._

_I want to be with girls._

_I want to be more than Friends._

_I want love from beautiful girls._

_Is it so wrong to have a harem of beautiful girls around me?"_

No. It is not wrong, just foolish and unlikely in a dungeon where dangers lurk around every corner.

It was the dream of a young man and an idealist.

Reality was much harsher.

**"AIYEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Fear. Total and absolute fear. That's what Bell felt as he ran screaming through the dirt and rock filled fifth floor of the Orario dungeon.

_"Why did I come down here?"_ Bell asked himself in his head. Of course he knew why. he wanted to be stronger.

Harshly castigating himself for his foolishness, Bell ran on.

The Minotaur was closing in on him slowly but steadily.

**"HELP MEEEE! SOMEONE HELP!" **Bell yelled, but his cries where unheard.

Turning a corner and running into a dead end Bell tripped and hit the wall.

_"No. I can't die here. Who will be there for my Goddess?" _

Crying as he lay against the wall, Bell pleaded for anyone to save him.

The minotaur walked slowly up to him, as if enjoying his fear and helplessness.

**Solar Angel Ariela**

Of the twenty four remaining solars, Ariela was the most explorative and so she was chosen to search the planes for champions.

Being a creation, She followed her God's rules perfectly. Her goals where that of her creator with no room for deviation.

Right now her job was to scour the planes to find and bring worthy pure beings to her service. She had been granted the power of her god for her goal.

As one of the twenty four Solars, she was already massively powerful. Before being granted more power from her god, she could easily wipe planets out with a flick of her hand. Now she felt as if the entire plane was powering her, strengthening her and increasing her resolve.

As she flew through the infinite space of this universe, she felt the souls of the good, neutral and evil. Her natural inclination was to burn the evil from this universe with fiery fury, but that was not her job at the time.

Almost passing a small and rather insignificant planet, she stopped as she felt many divine presences. They had been hiding their divinity, but to someone like her who worked in tandem with a god for countless eons she had felt the power and souls of them.

They were all so weak.

Even after feeling their full power through their seals, they were weak.

They must have recently reached their lesser divinity.

That was the only explanation.

Her attention now caught, she flew down to the planet.

What she saw was that of a world barely in it's infancy.

The creatures on it had made unimpressive cities and towns, yet did not push further on to advance.

Seeing this, she decided she would examine the going ons of the world.

After roaming the planet for weeks and experiencing the good and bad, she shapeshifted into that of a holy priestess of Pelor before she entered Orario.

Her goal was to find the soul she had felt and seen.

Then there was the dungeon.

She had heard of the dungeon in her travels.

It was a malevolent place.

She could feel it's evil energy from deep in space.

It had to have been made by some fiendish magic or an angry god.

She contemplated obliterating it from the universe, but such a thought was quickly dismissed.

The adventurers went there to protect the upper world from the monsters spawned from within.

Disgusted by the evil in the city of Orario she needed to end her visit quickly.

If Orario had one redeeming thing in it at all, It was the one pure and clear soul.

Right now it was in the dungeon, a place that would surely corrupt or damage his soul irreparably.

It was the soul of a young boy. Far too pure for the planet he was on.

She would give him the protection of Pelor.

Having locked on to his soul, she plane shifted into the dungeon, reverting to her angelic form.

**Bell**

**5th Floor**

The minotaur had punched the wall above him multiple times in a show of dominance over the scared boy.

The force of the blows cracked the wall and big chunks of earth and stone fell out.

One large book sized rock hit Bell on the head, disorienting him and blurring his vision.

What happened next was something even fate was unaware of.

The minotaur bellowed before silence.

A warm and soft light washed over him.

It was comforting and relaxing, as if the heavens had reached out and enveloped him to his very soul.

He must be dead.

It was the only way to explain this.

The minotaur had killed him.

With this thought, bell dropped his guard.

A incomprehensibly beautiful voice that calmed and warmed his very being sounded all around him as he felt a warm soft embrace.

**_"Bell Cranel, You have been chosen to wield the power of the gods. Your soul is pure and clear. Do you accept this power_****_? The power to change your destiny?"_**

"Goddess? Is that you?" Bell managed to croak out barely believing what he saw and heard.

**_"I am no goddess nor am I an evil being. I am a messenger of a god far beyond those that reside here. _****_I can not stay long for now, but I will watch over you from afar"_**

"Will I have to leave my Goddess?" Bell asked nervously.

**_"Not at all. You are no cleric or paladin. The only price is to live that I may see you again some day should your help be needed_****_. What say you?"_**

"I accept" Bell said hazily in his dreamlike state.

**_"Grow strong young Bell. Grow stronger for me and for yourself._**

**_Dark times await and you must be ready._**

**_I will help you along your path, but the end result is yours to hold'_**

With that said, the light disappeared and bell felt the warm energy fill up his body.

Power.

So much power.

It flooded through him, filling his very core.

**_"Bell Cranel, Awaken!"_**

"Wake up!"

Slowly opening his eyes, Bell saw a beautiful Blonde girl with Golden eyes looking down at him.

Blinking once, he made sure what he was seeing was real by blinking again.

"Who are you?" Bell asked, still in a semi dreaming state.

The slender girl tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Aiz, Aiz Wallenstein" She said softly to him as she stroked his soft hair.

Then his face became red as he felt what his head was resting on.

He was lying down with his head on her lap.

"eeeEEE" Bell's tiny squeak became a scream as he panicked.

Getting up with incredible speed for someone who just woke up, Bell ran away from Aiz.

**And there it is. The incredibly short intro.**

**The First chapter will be much longer.**

December 15th 2019 Edit

Edited quite a few grammatical errors.

It should be more presentable than before.

Chapter one is in the works and should be out very soon.


	2. Warmth of Heart

It's been a while since I wrote the introduction to this story and I finally got around to making chapter one.

I'm going to homebrew quite a few spells here since most online resources don't give much in the way of Celestial Warlocks.

Thank you for the reviews on this story, here's my continuation.

Sadly I can't see a few of them.

Apparently its a common issue where fanfiction's servers have issues and reviews show up days to weeks later

rmarcano321: Yes, yes they do. As my friend Jim Minotaur says "You mess with the bull, you get the horns". If you are reading this on a new account, shoot me a pm. I'd like to talk with you real quick.

Let's get riiiight into the story.

**"Yelling/Important thing"**

**_"Patron Voice/Flashback"_**

**"**_Thinking"_

**"**Speaking**"**

**Chapter One**

**Warmth of Heart**

**Guild**

**Bell**

Bell ran through the doors of the guild building with speed impossible for a mere level one like him to posess.

His steps were light, almost as if he was gliding across the ground.

Of course he didn't notice the way he ran as all his thoughts were on the beautiful girl that rescued him.

_"Aiz Wallenstein, I'll meet you again. I promise"_

Even as Bell made that promise in his head, he couldn't muster up the courage to go back to the beautiful girl who's lap he woke up on.

**Tower of Babel**

**Freya**

Freya was hungry, very hungry. Her desire to steal pure and strong souled people and then make them hers sexually and mentally was burning away at her self control especially intensely in the past few months.

Most of the souls in Orario were gray and uninteresting.

Others were black and inky, showing like blotches on the paper that was Orario.

The black souls did not excite her, they disgusted her.

Then she felt something far above the planet.

It was a soul burning brighter and purer than a sun and held more power than anything she had ever sensed in her incredibly long life.

It was coming towards the planet.

Then as soon as it landed it disappeared.

It wasn't a god from above, they had a feeling to their energy that didn't exist in the being that landed on the planet.

Sadly, it's soul was hidden from her now.

She would find it, even if it meant breaking the rules.

There was no point in telling the other gods and goddesses.

Anyone worth the title of god or goddess would have already felt the being and would no doubt be plotting for their own ends.

Getting up from her comfortable soft chair on a balcony high above the city, She started her hunt.

**Aiz Wallenstein**

**Fifth floor of the dungeon**

Aiz was confused about a few things at the moment.

The first thing was largely inconsequential, being why the boy reacted to her the way he did.

Perhaps he was traumatized by his encounter with a mintaur?

Either way she felt slightly upset.

She wanted to make sure that the novice was okay and the kid bolted the second he knew what was going on.

The second thing was the strange light that flashed throughout a good portion of the floor.

For the life af her, she couldn't figure out what it was.

The last thing was, how did the boy that was clearly incapable of beating the monster without getting a drop of blood on himself?

She would ask him about that the next time she saw him.

Surely they would bump into each other eventually.

Still kneeling on the dirty rock floor of the dungeon deep in thought, she searched for an explanation.

Sadly, none came.

Getting up and walking back to her companions, she decided to ask her goddess about the situation for more clarity.

She would ask Loki even if it meant getting groped by her pervert sex craved goddess.

**Bell**

**Guild**

Bell entered the guild by pushing open the semi closed doors forcefully causimg them to bang against the walls loudly.

"Miss Eina! Miss Eina! Help me!" He slightly yelled as he ran towards the brown haired half elf tending to a stack of papers the size of five large Bento boxes.

When she heard him yell, she flinched causing the paperwork to go falling all over the counter.

Bell rushed over to the counter where she was and began picking up papers that had fallen over the counter.

After he finished returning the paperwork to Eina, Bell asked pleadingly "Miss Eina, can I talk with you in private? It's really really important".

Eina looked at him with an unreadable expression for a few seconds before saying "Yes, you should also tell me about your new religious friend. She was quite the pretty woman. Here, come with me"

Eina began walking towards a private room but stopped and looked back as she noticed Bell had not moved with her.

"What woman?" Bell asked, his confusion written clearly across his face.

"Just come with me, Ill tell you about her away from everyone else" Eina said as she turned towards the private rooms and started walking.

Bell stood with his confused look for a few more moments before his face dropped nervously then ran to catch up to Eina.

When the two entered a small room that had two comfortable blue cloth couches facing each other with a glass coffee table in between them, bell quickly sat down across from Eina with a scared look on his face.

His posture was stiff and rigid, his hands figeted with the couch's fabric as he looked at the ground.

Eina sat across from him and looked at him with concern.

Bell usually was figety and slightly nervous when serious things happened, but this was extreme even for him.

"Bell, you're not in trouble with anyone are you? Did you make a promise you couldn't keep? Tell me and I will do my best to help you" Eina said in a soft voice attempting to comfort him as she leaned across the small table to put a hand on his shoulder.

Bell shook his head before looking up from the floor to the caring eyes of his supervisor Eina Tulle.

"I ran away" He said before looking back at the floor.

"Ran away?" Eina asked, not expecting that to be said.

"I was scared and didn't know what to say or do, so I ran away from her" he said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"The blonde woman I met earlier with the white and gold robes?" Eina asked him with her eyes narrowing.

She would do her damned best to make sure her innocent Bell wasn't corrupted or subjugated by some wench.

Taking out the letter the woman had left for her to give to Bell from her vest pocket, she contemplated ripping it up if that woman had been harming him in any way.

Of course she had opened it to read it beforehand just to make sure Bell wasn't in trouble or hanging with the wrong crowd.

The woman didn't look like a bad person, in fact she radiated kindness and her golden eyes shown with purity, but the concern Eina held for Bell trumped simple appearance.

However, the letter inside was just a blank folded piece of paper.

The envelope was of incredibly valuable paper with a pure gold seal in the shape of a sun that had a neutral expression on it's face.

She figured that it couldn't be a prank.

Nobody really knew who Bell was and to spend so much money on an envelope like the one she wanted Bell to see as a prank sounded incredibly dumb.

When she asked the woman what familia she was from, the woman responded by saying "The Pelor Familia" as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Eina would admit if pressed on the matter that she didn't know the name of every little familia that popped up in the city and that was okay with her.

What really confused her is the tone in wich the woman said "Pelor" like this 'Pelor' was the most important God in Orario.

The second thing was the woman's robes and equipment.

They were clearly made of the finest materials in Orario, most likely each piece of clothing and weapon costing tens to hundreds of millions of gold Valis.

Why someone like that would be in an unknown familia was strange enough.

Wanting to leave an envelope with an empty paper made of the highest grade paper in Orario for a nobody adventurer that had just started going into the dungeon recently had raised huge red flags in Eina's mind.

That was why she wondered if Bell had gotten in trouble with someone powerful.

"Huh? I don't know any woman like that, I was talking about the girl that saved me from a monster in the dungeon.

She said she was Aiz Wallenstein" Bell said the girl's name like it was a precious gem he was unworthy to look at.

Then seeing the letter in Eina's hands for the first time, he asked "Is that for me?"

Eina wanted to say no.

She really did.

Her job trumped her personal feelings in this situation though, so she responded to Bell's question honestly.

"A few hours ago, a wealthy woman stopped by the guild to leave this for you. She said it would help you in dark times to come"

The confused look on his face said more than his words ever could.

"I'll ask you again, are you in trouble with anyone?"

Bell shook his head and opened the envelope handed to him.

Searching the paper for anything written on either side, Bell raised his eyes from the paper and looked at Eina.

"Is there something wrong with the paper? It's blank" he asked confused.

Eina was about to let out a breath she had been holding in ever since he opened the envelope.

Her releif However was cut short when Bell said "Wait, I think I see something".

**Private guild room**

**Bell**

When Eina gave me the envelope, I was already very much flustered from the Aiz Wallenstein debacle, do opening a letter from a rich woman I was sure I had never heard of before just added to my worry.

The envelope and paper were made of very fine material so I made sure not to just rip it in case she needs it back.

Unfolding the paper and trying to read it, I was surprised to see the snow white paper blank.

I asked Eina if there was something wrong with the paper and she seemed to be relieved by the question for some reason that escaped me.

Then the paper started to glow gold.

Looking closer, I saw gold writing on the paper as if an invisible pen was writing on it.

**_"Dear Bell._**

**_You should be with your advisor in a private room yes?_**

**_Don't be alarmed at this magic. It will cause you no harm._**

**_You don't remember me, but that will soon be fixed._**

**_I visited this small city of yours and am frankly very disappointed in it._**

**_The universe is a vast and dark place._**

**_I would have loved to tutor you in the ways of not only your tiny planet but the vast multiverse that we inhabit._**

**_Sadly, I don't have the time for that._**

**_In the next ten or so years, you will need to be ready for what is coming._**

**_I don't want to tell you what it is as that would crush your will to grow into a powerful person._**

**_Giving you the answers to your questions and problems instantly would go against my God's will and therefore my own._**

**_The path ahead of you is guided by the Divine Light of the all powerful, however if you wish to be counted amongst beings above the gods that inhabit your world you must prove you have the ability to get there on your own two feet._**

**_Prove to yourself and to me that my decision to help you was not folly._**

**_You must be quite confused right now._**

**_That is a good thing at it's face._**

**_If you ask the right questions and find the secret of the dungeon, you will be of note to me._**

**_You must be wondering who or what I am right about now._**

**_That will be revealed in due time._**

**_If I said who I was, that would defeat the purpose of the trials I have set for you._**

**_I had to erase your memories of me for your own safety, I'm sorry for doing that to you, however if you remembered me and talked to everyone about me, I doubt you would even last a few weeks at best._**

**_If I was you, I would find the goddess Seshat in her book store._**

**_Ask her for a tome called "The Divine Sundering", I think you will find many answers to your questions there._**

**_Answers that I can not give you here._**

**_I go by many names, but you can call me Ariella._**

**_I have offered you an opportunity to reach heights unfathomable to even your Gods and goddesses._**

**_Do not squander it, for it will only come once._**

**_Do not feel bad for not understanding this._**

**_Part of a powerful person is a sharp mind. I wish to instill that into you._**

**_If everything goes as I intended, your advisor should br looking at you with a worried expression._**

**_She is a good person, so keep her close._**

**_Good luck young one"_**

Looking up from the paper to Eina, Bell saw that the prediction was spot on.

Eina was looking at his face nervously.

"Bell, are you okay? What happened to your eyes? They glowed gold while you read the paper" She asked after he looked up at her.

Without letting him respond, she snatched the paper from his hand and stared at it intensely.

After a good minute of uncomfortable silence, she sighed heavily then put the paper on the table.

"What did it say? Don't lie to me. It was obvious you saw something on it that didn't sound good" She said sternly.

She knew it was a mistake to let him see it.

Cursing herself on the inside, she awaited his response.

Bell looked conflicted. On one hand he didn't want to lie to Eina, and the other thing was that the lady had said not to talk about her.

He knew Eina would see through his lies.

He was never good at lying and Eina could read him like a book.

"You're thinking of lying to me about this aren't you?" She asked, breaking up his thoughts.

He hung his head and stared at the floor.

"Listen, it's clear that you don't want to talk about the letter but just tell me if you're in trouble and I'll do my best to protect you Bell.

I don't know what I would do if you got hurt and I could have done something to help you" she knew he would crack if she played at his guilty conscience.

She felt bad manipulating him like that but it was a sacrifice she would have to make in order to be able to keep him safe.

"The lady said dark times were coming and that she would help me get stronger. She wanted me to go pick up a book from the Seshat familia.

I'm not in trouble. At least I think im not.

My eyes must have glown from the magic she cast on the letter" Bell said to Eina, unable to lie to her but at the same time not wanting to tell everything.

The warning was clear.

He would have to do this on his own.

Then as if the worry had melted from his face he asked "Can you tell me about Aiz Wallenstein?"

**And cut.**

**Thank you for reading my chapter.**


	3. Rebirth of a Deadly Past

Hello, I'm back with another chapter.

Merry belated Christmas to you.

The reviews finally came through.

Sorry about them not coming through earlier, fanfiction has a few problems they need to fix.

I'll get to the reviews now.

**Guest: Thank you.**

**CORRUPTO: Thank you.**

**Silver Coin The Ace: Here's another one.**

**Snowowl08: Here you go.**

**Rmarcano321: Fantasy as a genre. definitely has some weird stuff. Youre right.**

**Guest: Im not sure if you're the first guest or not but either way, Thank you. The tome opens quite a few options for Bell, some he may not be ready to handle at the moment.**

**Anyways getting his hands on the book is easier said than done, since it's part of his trials to unlock his power.**

**As easy as it would be to just give him whatever I want free of charge, it wouldn't let him grow.**

**Lets just say it now that in order to raise DD levels wich is a task in itself later on, Bell has to go through trials that become harder and harder as he grows** **stronger and smarter.**

**Linkone1: Here is more.**

**That's the reviews.**

**Skip my little info block below if you don't care about lore and power scaling.**

**Lastly, the power scaling I forgot to talk about earlier.**

**Danmachi is relatively weak in fiction when it comes to adventurers, being at best in the building to city block level tops with subsonic to hypersonic speed at absolut tops.**

**As for the gods without their shackles so to say, I'll assume they are the power of their strongest mythological counterparts**** just for this example even though in danmachi they are fodder.**

**That would mean anything from peak human to universal with a few exceptions, depending on the god.**

**In one myth, I forget Wich one exactly, Zeus shook the universe by screaming at his wife and someone like Vidar was capable of going toe to toe with Fenrir who was going to swallow the sun.**

**As for hax, The Egyptian Gods are the most haxxed easily.**

**Quite a few have some neat abilities.**

**The Hindu gods have some insane feats too, most notably the Bhudda, an avatar of Vishnu being so big it trancends multiple dimensions in some texts, but I doubt the author was thinking about stuff like this when they made Danmachi.**

**As for Dungeons and Dragons, it's insane how strong an adventurer can get.**

**At level one, they aren't much, but by the time they hit level six and above they really start getting exponentially stronger.**

**Lets take into consideration, the level twelve spell, Karsus's Avatar that allowed a human to overpower a multiversal Goddess and take over all the magic in the Dungeons and Dragons Multiverse.**

**To put that into perspective, the nine hells has millions of infinite sized layers and the nine hells is small in comparison to the whole multiverse.**

**I know what some of you might be thinking, how can there be multiple infinites?**

**I really don't want to go into dimensional tiering in this already long intro so I'll just give a quick note.**

**Remember back in school, you had the math with the Axis lines X, Y, Z and W. Those are dimensions.**

**Its that but the dimensions are representing X, Y ,Z and W.**

**Bell isn't going to be that powerful for a VERY VERY VERY long time, if at all.**

**However, if I take this story seriously, you can expect him to be one of the strongest mortals in existence on his planet over time.**

**It's finally gotten through my thick skull that my pacing is way too fast and my chapters are way too rushed in the events, so I'm going to slow down and put more effort and detail than before.**

I'm changing a few things up so please let me know what you think.

Now let's go!

**"Yelling/Important things"**

**_Flashback/ Patron Voice_**_"_

_"Thinking"_

"Speaking"

**Chapter Two**

**Rebirth of a deadly past**

**Guild room**

**Eina**

"Can you tell me about Aiz Wallenstien?" Bell asked, wanting to change the subject as the tone in the room was getting a bit too much for him to handle.

Eina sighed risignedly and pinched the spot in between her eyes on her nose in defeat before shaking her head.

There was no getting through to Bell.

She would do what she could, even if Bell was incapable of appreciating her help at the moment.

The more she looked at the situation, the more shady it felt, especially when only Bell could read the Letter and his reluctance to share what it said.

She would have to look into the Pelor Familia, and if there was bad news she would contact an old friend of hers she never thought she would contact when it came to Bell.

She wouldn't let Bell change the subject so quickly as nice as that would be.

"We can talk about Aiz Wallenstein later. Right now, You are going to tell me everything about that Letter.

This is something you might not be aware of, but magic that allows only one person to read a letter is not something just anyone can get their hands on.

The thing that worries me is that if I remember correctly, it requires both parties to have a magical connection.

Are you sure you have never met this woman before?"

Eina came across rather intimidating to the already nervous Bell, wich was rather impressive given how non intimidating she looked.

Bell seemed to withdraw into himself with a pained and conflicted look on his face.

Eina, who cared deeply for Bell almost caved into her desire to comfort him due to the look he was giving but this situation was more important than Bell could possibly understand.

Even though she had very little information on the situation, Eina could tell Bell was in a precarious situation.

Even if Bell was safe now, he could end up stepping on the wrong toes and not even Hestia could save him.

It would have been impossible for Bell to know, but personally created spells were one of the most expensive services in Orario.

Even if it was just a letter like the one Bell got it would cost the equivalent of a handmade weapon from Hephaestus or a Lesser Knowledge Elixir made by the wise god Odin himself.

If she told Bell the value of the paper he had been given, he'd probably freak out, so she decided on a middle ground after she heard out Bell's response.

Bell's answer was what she expected.

He honestly answered that he had never seen the woman before but then went silent with a dark and confused look on his face.

"She erased my memory of her" he said quietly after a few moments of silence.

Eina did not like what she heard from Bell one bit.

Not only was she shocked, she was angry.

"Say that again?" She asked even though she had heard him correctly and fully the first time he said it.

"She said in the letter that she erased my memory of her for my safety. That if I told everyone about her I'd most likely die" Bell said unable to lie to his advisor anymore.

"It's worse than I thought. Much worse" Eina said.

For someone with the funds to casually throw money into a personal spell for a letter, it might very well be possible to hire someone to wipe Bell's memories.

What that entailed was more frightful than wiping memories itself.

It meant at least one god with massive amounts of resources was looking at Bell for some reason.

This was beyond her ability to stop and since the only clues she had was the Pelor familia, she would have Bell write down the letter word for word so she could review it carefully and show someone she could trust.

She would have to try to be as secretive about her investigation as possible to make sure she didn't end up losing her memories or worse.

She couldn't share the information with her boss. That man would sing like a bird if given proper financial incentive.

The only person she could go to was Harpocrates.

His knowledge always came with a price, and it was never something small.

However, this was no longer something she could handle with kid gloves. Not only did the woman know Bell, she knew her. Like hell she would let herself be harmed by some unknown familia that was Interested in Bell.

Eina was going to prepare for problems from there on out.

She would need to prepare Bell too.

She had contemplated going to Ouranos but that would be a last resort.

"Miss Eina, Youre making a scary face. What's wrong?" Bell pulled her from her thoughts with his unnerved question. Both of them were aware a lot was wrong but to very different degrees.

Eina took both of Bell's hands in hers and said "Look me in the eyes and listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you to do".

Bell looked into her concerned eyes and nodded.

"What you're going to do is write down a copy of the letter word for word. I'll look into what I can and see what I can do to help you. Don't tell anyone else about this. Just stay safe and don't talk to anyone remotely suspicious. Try not to say anything to your goddess untill I can get more information" Eina said before standing up from the couch and walking to the shelf next to the couch Bell was on.

She took a paper from a stack on the shelf along with a feather pen and ink jar.

Sitting back down she set the paper down along with the pen and ink in front of Bell.

"Copy everything down on here, then we can move on. Hopefully it was not as bad as I think it is" Eina said motioning to Bell to start writing.

She watched as Bell started copying the letter on to the blank page Eina had given him.

He looked reluctant at first like he really didn't want to involve her in what ever was happening but eventually he must have come to the conclusion that there was no point in resisting what Eina wanted.

After what felt like a disproportionately long time in relation to copying down a one page letter, Bell handed his finished copy to Eina.

Eina read it over multiple times before putting it down with a tired sigh.

This was more troublesome than if it was a blatant threat.

If Bell was in direct danger, it would be easier to take action.

whatever this woman wanted involved probably converting Bell to her familia and if what she said was true, she had erased his memory.

Eina wasn't about to take everything at face value, especially why she erased his memory.

Even then, that could be a lie.

_"This is so frustrating. I need more information. I guess the only other lead is the name she gave, the book she recommended Bell and the familia name she gave" _Eina thought as she looked at the paper on the table.

Bell had been quiet the whole time, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts.

When she looked at him he asked her what she thought.

"I want to see that book when you get it and when you get home, try to not tell Hestia. If you can't keep it a secret try to keep her from doing something rash. She might be a Goddess but another God is involved.

If you can do that and check in with me when ever you see anything suspicious, we will get to the bottom of this" she responded, ending with a soft tone.

They spoke for a bit longer, mostly Eina comforting Bell and Bell agreeing to do what she said before leaving the original letter with Eina and going back to Hestia and his home.

After Bell left, Eina had her work cut out for her.

Returning back to her post behind the counter in the lobby, she asked her kind pink haired friend who also worked the same shift as her to cover for her for an hour or so.

Her friend, Misha agreed under the condition she buys her a silver hand mirror since her last one broke.

Agreeing since a hand mirror like that costed less than an hour of her work money, it wasn't that big of a deal.

It was time for some research.

The first thing she was going to do was research this "Pelor" familia.

Walking to the back of the guild building, Eina opened one of the lesser used doors in the building.

It was the door to the archives.

The room inside was about the size of two broom closets side by side.

The walls and ceiling were painted a pale white color and were beginning to chip from the lack of maintenance.

The floor was made of long planks of unshined hardwood that slightly creaked when Eina stepped on them as she walked towards a large square hole at the back.

hanging from the ceiling was a small lightbulb powered by two magic stones that cast a dull purple light on the empty room.

When Eina got to the hole, she stepped in to it.

She quickly disappeared into the hole in the floor that was a ser of wooden stairs going into a dark basement.

Picking up a gold framed glass lantern that hung from a hook on the wall next to the stairwell and tapped it twice on the top.

Responding to the taps on the top, the magic stones activated and a bright yellow light shone through the thick glass from the magical stones inside.

Holding the lantern up in front of her, Eina looked at one of the least seen sights in Orario.

The basement of the guild was twice as big as the entire block around the guild including the buildings.

It held records of almost everything that happened in the city from around the time the gods descended to the present day.

Everything from Financial transcripts to the life stories of anyone important in the city that was not a god or goddess were held there.

The light illuminated the area around her, revealing a stone floor with long bookshelves, cabinets, tables and stands holding relics, books and various scrolls holding knowledge lost to most in the city.

Luckily for her, magic stone lanterns stood dormant every five or so meters on the top of tables and shelves.

The air was a little cooler in the basement than above ground due to various factors.

Walking down the row of bookshelves in front of her, Eina took a left passing four more rows before narrowing her eyes, stopping and holding her lamp up to a metal plaque.

It was bolted to the upper front of a shilaqued redwood cabinet saying **DANGEROUS FAMILIAS FORCED TO DISBAND**.

It had been a long time ago when she had last sorted out this cabinet.

Below the plaque was two glass doors that opened outwards magically when Eina came near.

Inside of the cabinet were neat rows of dark green drake leather bound books.

Leaning towards the second row below the top shelf, she took the book that had the letters **PE **in bold gold embroidery at the top.

Opening it and flipping through the pages until she got to the Pel section.

She scanned through the list of Pel familias at least ten times before sighing.

"Of course it won't be this easy. Why would it?" Eina said to herself in exasperation as she put the book back in the cabinet.

Her next stop was the section of old non combat familias.

She was confident that she knew the main familias in the past hundred years or so.

She even knew most of the crafting, medical, academic and blacksmithing familias in Orario.

It was part of her training when she applied for a position in the guild as an advisor.

She had to know all of the important familias and most of the lesser known familias in case she was assigned an adventurer from one of them.

That was what pointed her in the direction of an old familia. The Pelor familia had to be an old one that just fell quiet after making a huge amount of Valis and recruited secretly.

If they hadn't gone in the dungeon and didn't make any major impacts on the city for a long time it could very well be possible that the familia just passed out of the general public and guild's eye as it quietly went about its business.

If the God Pelor never registered new adventurers with the guild and operated in secret, there would be no knowing what she, Bell and Hestia would be dealing with.

Normally, she wouldn't make such a fuss about someone she advised, but frankly it wasn't just about Bell's safety. It was her's too.

The woman belonged to a rich familia that could throw around tons of money on custom magic just to write a letter.

Then was the potential fact that Bell's memory was erased by his supposed new benefactor.

If it was just some poor familia or even a middle class familia, she would have dismissed the claim as a lie but from the little she saw, it certainly was possible to use memory wiping magic.

What that entailed was rather worrying.

It wouldn't be hard to get the drop on Bell and kidnap him.

Bell was only a novice adventurer that was oblivious to most of the evils of the city.

To a trained assassin or kidnapper, he would be easy pickings.

What had happened to him before his memory was wiped could be a concern.

She didn't see any wounds on him but a high grade healing potion could have fixed that.

She was much more aware of her surroundings than Bell but even then, she had her limits.

"I'm thinking too hard about this" Eina said quietly to herself but the facts were the facts.

There was a high possibility of trouble befalling her if she looked too deep into things, however, she didn't want to be blindsided by something she could avoid by having the right knowledge.

Arriving at the next destination after manuvering her way through the laberinthyne corridors of the guild basement, she pulled out a few books from close shelves before placing them on a table with a few chairs nearby.

Sitting down and leafing through all the books she had stacked on the table, she found absolutely nothing.

There were no records of the Pelor familia at all anywhere in any of the books.

She lay her head on the table after removing her glasses.

Resting for a while and thinking about everything that happened to her today, she jokingly lamented that she didn't get paid enough for her effort.

A smile widened on her face as she chuckled quietly before her chuckles turned in to a loud laugh that echoed through the basement.

Then she saw a lantern bobbing up and down near the staircase coming towards her.

She watched the light come over to her quickly.

It was her petite pink haired co worker Misha.

When Misha was next to her, she hunched over with her hands on her knees panting out of breath after placing her lantern on the table.

Catching her breath, Misha managed to huff out "Are you okay Eina?" as she looked at Eina with a worried expression.

Eina looked puzzled at Misha as she asked "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been down here all day and our shifts are over. I don't know what you're doing but I got worried. Let's get out of this creepy place" Misha said, looking around with a pensive expression.

Normally, even Eina would be slightly peeved out by the basement but given her present situation, she payed no mind to it.

Misha, who had no such concerns was feeling the full brunt of the creepiness the basement held.

Eina guessed that she must have nodded off during her thinking and not even realized it.

"Yeah, let's get out of here" Eina said before getting up from the table and returning the books to the shelves.

Making a passing glance deeper in to the basement, Eina could almost have sworn she saw the sillouete of a person walking deeper in the basement but passed it off as her being groggy after waking up.

When the two got up to the main guild hall, Misha went into the changing room to change out of her work clothes.

Eina decided she would stop by the Seshat familia's main book store before dinner.

Hopefully Seshat would be in and willing to talk without Eina making a reservation beforehand.

She had a feeling that the book recommended to Bell would either cost a lot of money or be hard to obtain for one reason or another.

When Misha got out from the changing room, she saw Eina deep in thought and frowned.

"You sure you're alright? Why don't you come with me to dinner to lighten you up? " She asked Eina as a way to lighten the mood but Eina just refused by shaking her head.

"I'm busy tonight, maybe tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow sounds good. Come up with a place, okay?" Eina said with a genuine smile to her friend.

It was nice having a genuine friend that cared about her well being.

Misha smiled back and coyly said "Thats better, being gloomy doesn't look nice on a face like yours. Have a good night and don't think too hard, you took like an old lady when you do" before waving and cheerfully walking out of the guild.

Eina really enjoyed Misha's light and coy attitude as did most of the guild staff.

Working with adventurers could get very fark or frustrating, so attitudes like Misha's kept morale high.

She knew that was one of the reasons her boss let Misha's failures and laziness slidslide.

The guild would lose more by firing her than keeping her so the master let her do her own thing.

The second Misha made the investment bad for the guild, she would be fired.

The guild master was not very charitable and viewed everything in terms of an investment.

That led to a few people disliking him a lot, but their opinions only mattered if they had business with him or were of higher status than him.

That wasn't relevant to Eina right now though.

First things first, the book shop.

The academic district was a ten to fifteen minute walk from the guild building using the quickest way to get there.

The sky was beginning to darken as she walked the clean and well maintained streets near the academic district.

The buildings around the academic district were all very well maintained and violent crimes like mugging and murder were practically non-existent here since most academics were either high level mages or could afford high level guards.

The crime that ran rampant in this district was things like tax fraud, counterfeiting of currency and plagiarism.

As she drew closer to the book store she was looking for, Eina noticed that there were a lot more people in the district than normal going to and fro on the streets.

Tapping a young man who was passing by on the shoulder to ask him what was going on, Eina forgot that some people get very startled when touched out of nowhere.

The boy jumped, dropping his brown paper bag full of books with what could only be described as a yip, his long blonde hair fell over his face as he almost fell.

"Im sorry for startling you" Eina apologized as she bent down to help him pick up his books.

Getting a better look at the boy, Eina noticed he was quite young and his clothes were of a very nice quality.

He had a royal blue jacket made of a thick yet elegant cloth trimmed with silver.

underneath the jacket was a white button down shirt with the very top button unbuttoned.

He had a back dress belt with a small steel buckle showing a small crescent made of blue sapphire.

His dress pants were the same color as the jacket and his dress boots were a dark black.

His wide crystal blue eyes regarded her warily.

It was as if he was not used to talking to people and wearing dress clothes and didn't want to get them dirty.

"It's not a problem, sorry about that" He apologized to her as he received the books she picked up.

"Can you please tell me what is going on around here that has so many people around here?" Eina asked before the boy could run away.

The boy who had now fully stood up was barely taller than her.

He replied "The Owl festival started a few hours ago and everyone is getting set up in their stores. I can't be late to help my familia set up, so pardon me" before bowing slightly to Eina.

Eina lightly put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from running away and asked "Wait, Do you know if the goddess Seshat is in her main book store?"

The boy stood still, thought for a moment then responded "No. I'm in the Seshat familia and my goddess is going to be walking around and enjoying the festivities bin an hour or so. Right now she's tending to the stall we are setting up two blocks away from the main store with all the other stalls. Do you have business with her?"

Eina felt incredibly lucky to have bumped into this boy.

"Yes, I'm looking to talk to her about a possibly very rare book. One that might be dangerous. If you could help me talk to her it would be great" she said, hoping the boy could help her.

The boy didn't even have to think about his response when he answered.

"I can't promise anything but I will see what I can do to help you. Come with me miss?" He ended his answer with asking her name.

Eina smiled at him and said "Eina Tulle, what's your name?"

He seemed to have relaxed a moderate amount as he responded "Erik Danson. Nice to meet you" bowing again.

Then the two set off down the road that crossed the one Eina was just walking on.

When the two made their way, to the streets filled with stalls, various smells and sounds filled the air around them.

The stalls themselves where close togather and their roofs covered the street so it was as if they were indoors.

The cloth canopy blocked out the light of the sky so the only lights were glowing crystals and the various colored lanterns resting on the posts of the stalls.

To Eina, this was overwhelming.

It was like a tight labyrinth of all sorts of goods.

There were stalls with just about everything you could think of.

Well lit stalls that had a display of pottery that glowed all the colors of the rainbow casted rainbow lights around the area were right next to less lit stallstalls covered in a red cloth coveted in various feather pens and inkwells of all sorts of ink.

Right next to that was a group of stalls covered in small cages with birds and lizards of all types.

Across from them were large bookshelves containing books of all colors and sizes.

Couple that with delicious scents of food and perfumes and all sorts of sounds, it was very confusing.

If the boy hadn't held her hand to make sure she didn't lose him in the bustling crowd, she would have long lost him.

Luckily, they got to Seshat's stall with no loss of money or direction.

The boy walked into what essentially was a large room made from bookshelves arranged to block off everything but a small door sized opening that had a leopard print cloth hanging down to the ground in replacement of a door.

When Eina was led through the cloth, she was genuinely impressed by the inside of the makeshift store.

The inside was quite large, about the size of a large dining room.

It was lit brightly by four hanging lanterns that let off a comfortable natural looking light.

The light was not obtrusive nor weak. It was as if it was created to perfectly emulate the feel of a midday sun.

The floor was not the stone of the street either, it was soft grey rugs over dull floorboards.

The bookshelves were made of redwood and were all full of various scrolls, books and papers.

in the middle of the room was a square waxed table made of mahogany with two chairs on every side.

On one of the chairs facing the entrance was a tall tan woman that looked to be in her twenties.

She had a long mane of black hair and onyx black eyes that looked almost as if made from the stone itself.

She had a dark gray dress that seemed to shimmer in the light.

Her exposed tan arms were well toned but not muscular.

She looked up from her book she was reading to see who had come in.

When she saw Erik and Eina, she smiled and welcomed Erik back kindly.

Erik told her what Eina wanted and introduced Eina to the woman who introduced herself as Rana, a level four.

Rana then pointed them to a bookshelf opposite from the cloth door and Erik walked over and pulled a green book halfway out before stepping back as the bookshelf turned diagonally and slid to the side.

Erik then motioned for Eina to come follow him through the doorway.

Eina quickly followed and Rana went back to her book.

Eina and Erik entered a study the size of a large walk in closet.

At a small desk was an attractive woman that looked to be in her early thirties sitting on a comfortable looking cushioned chair.

The woman was rather tall, looking about six feet or so.

She was a darker tan than the girl out front and her onyx colored eyes calmly assesed the two entering the study.

She had a conservatively covering leopard print dress that looked to be possibly made of actual leopard pelt.

She had a thick gold necklace that had seven sharp teeth that looked like those of a large cat resting on her ample firm breasts.

She had long black hair that flowed smoothly down to her lower back.

She was the goddess Seshat.

Seshat smiled knowingly before speaking in her rich and strong voice that seemed to fill the room.

"Greetings Eina Tulle of the adventurer's guild. What brings you to my district today?

It must be something very important for you to come see me in person given that I have never seen you take much interest in my district before"

Then as if reading her mind Seshat said

"Don't fret about making an appointment with me, I have time. Besides, this can be an exception.

I have a good feeling that you have something very very interesting to ask me about, yes?"

Eina bowed respectfully to Seshat and then thanked her for hearing her out.

"Come, come. I can't turn down such an intense need for knowledge. I can practically feel your desire to figure out your situation from here.

Enough chit chat though. Tell me what you seek and we can work from there"

Eina thought for a moment then figured a direct, honest approach was the only way further.

Trying to lie to the goddess of knowledge and bookkeeping was an act of the highest disrespect.

Not to mention she would be seen through instantly.

The goddess lazily looked at her, relaxed and calm, however believing she was off gaurd would be foolish.

She was always watching, almost devouring everything in her sight and taking it apart to see it's inner workings.

"I'm looking for a book called 'The Divine Sundering'. I would like to read it and see what it says" Eina said with determination.

Seshat's eyes widened and she stiffened for a brief second before she composed herself.

Leaning forward towards Eina while narrowing her eyes intensely, Seshat asked "What would a guild staff member like you want with that book? Don't lie to me, I will see through any lie you make so don't even try".

To Eina, the look in the godess's eyes froze her on the spot and made her feel like the temperature in the room had dropped ten degrees.

Erik, seeing this was his time to leave was about to exit when Seshat said "Erik, stay here. If she tries to escape, restrain her. She is stepping on infinitesimally thin ice here"

Eina gulped, realizing that she had come awfully close to a very bad situation.

"One of my clients recently received a letter stating that he would get the answers he needed to figure out his situation in the book. Someone from the Pelor familia gave it to him" Eina said honesty.

After hearing what Eina said, Seshat slumped back in her chair as if hit by a club.

Sighing, she rubbed her temples with both of her hands and closed her eyes.

"It was only a matter of time. I hoped it would be in a few thousand years, but I was too optimistic. I'm going to give you an out right here and now. You have a choice. Walk away and forget everything you heard up to now and never ask about this book ever again.

The other choice is we continue this conversation and your life changes forever. What you will hear will most likely get you killed by a various amount of people, gods and other things you would never want to believe exist.

If you chose to leave now, no one will blame you.

Go on living your life, but if you learn what is in that book and the situations that arise after it and speak to anyone other than me about it you had better pray to whatever god or goddess you have faith in that my people kill you first".

Eina swallowed the huge lump in her throat that arose from what the goddess said.

She thought about what the goddess said.

She really didn't like what the goddess was implying, however if she wanted to protect Bell and herself, even if that meant putting herself in direct danger.

"You really want to protect them right?" the goddess cut in to Eina's thoughts.

"Yes" Eina responded to the goddess.

Looking to the side before taking a deep breath, the goddess said "Erik, bring two chairs. This will take a while to explain. Sit with her and listen, I don't need to repeat what i said to Eina about you telling anyone else right?"

Erik nodded and left the study to bring two chairs.

"I hope you understand that I am going to need more proof than just your word right? Even though the name you speak about and the book is solid proof in their own right, thats not even remotely enough. Do you have the letter you spoke about?" Seshat said to Eina while resting her chin on her hand.

Eina wordlessly pulled the original letter from her pocket and handed it to Seshat, who opened it and waved her hand over the paper while chanting something under her breath.

The paper began to ripple like it was in a heavy wind before a cracking was heard and Seshat smiled.

After reading it over and muttering a bit while waving again causing the paper to turn in to a small pile of ash.

Eina was about to say something when Seshat looked at her with a very relieved smile before bursting out laughing.

She laughed for a good minute before saying.

"You have some of the greatest luck I've ever seen miss Tulle. Your client has truly been blessed. Of all the possible people in the multiverse, **She** decided to help your client.

I don't know if i should cry from jealousy or laugh at your client's absurd luck.

Maybe both, I don't know.

I might even try to steal your client from their god.

I'm mostly joking about that last part but rest assured miss Tulle, your client is in good hands.

I doubt there is anyone on this planet, god or mortal that can help your client better than her. No offense to you of course. You seem to care deeply for them but this is on a whole nother level".

Eina just looked at her with a confused look on her face.

Just then, Erik walked in with two chairs in his right hand.

Setting them down, both he and Eina sat down and listened to the story Seshat spun.

"Long before mortals like you and the dungeon existed. Before the continents settles in the way they are, different gods walked the planet.

They created various races and magnificent magic. Technology you couldn't imagine existed was commonplace.

We as gods took interest in these other divine beings and made contact with them.

Interactions were limited yet positive for the most part, but as with everything, there is an end.

It all started with a goddess from our realm having a relationship with a foerign god causing a fight between the foreign god and her husband.

At first it was just going to be a small dispute but word spread and both sides took sides and that led to an all out war.

millions of gods and goddeses on our side were erased from existence. They didn't reincarnate in our divine realm like we do usually. They were just gone as if they never existed. We killed most of their mortal races and hundreds of thousands of their gods before they left.

We thought they left in defeat, but what really happened was much darker.

Portals began opening on this planet, leading to what they called, The Nine Hells, formed by the death, misery and negative energy from the thousands of years of war and death.

What poured out from those portals was the manifestation of nightmares.

The Demons arrived.

At first there were tiny monsters that a level one could fight, but then bigger and stronger monsters capable of wiping continents off of the planet began pouring out by the thousands.

We fought and fought for years and eventually managed to close the portals.

However, very few gods and goddesses besides me and a handfull of others remember those times for almost all ove the gods and goddesses from back then are dead.

Forgive me for my threats earlier, I was under the impression that a malicious being was manipulating you but the handwriting and magic signature on the letter told me everything I need to know.

I suppose you're wondering what this has to do with you and your client?

Well, the one who wrothe the letter to your client is an old friend of mine.

She helped keep peace between everyone as long as possible, and when war broke out, she protected the innocent and was constantly on the battlefield healing people and defending the uninvolved and noncombatants.

She was Arielle, a divine angel of light and justice.

However, after everything was over, the continents were all barren, shattered wastelands.

We looked down upon the world and cried, our divine tears washning away and cleansing the bloodstained ashen planet.

Eventually oceans and rivers formed, but the world was still baren.

So we took after the gods and Goddeses that left and recreated the grass, trees, meadows and mountians.

Then we created the spirits and mortal races, however some negative energy remained no matter how hard we tried to purify it.

That was what led to the creation of monsters.

The negative energy drew in the life force of the surrounding area and a monster was formed.

The stronger the concentration of negativity energy, the stronger the monster spawns.

So this leads to the conclusion you have most likely came to yourself.

The dungeon.

A powerful demon had hid from all of us deep underground in slumber.

Eventually, it died of unknown reasons and its negative energy seeped into the planet, creating the dungeon.

This demon was on the same level of power as hundreds of our strongest gods and goddeses combined.

Ouranos was assigned to use his power to suppress the nagative energy from poisoning the world above.

Naturally, he's not alone in this.

Using books and tomes found deep underground kept safe from the god wars and the knowledge we had from the time, we created spells that sealed the amount of negative energy that could combine with life energy.

The closer to the surface, the higher the amount of magical power suppressing tha negative energy was used.

not only does it supress it, it dissolves it little by little.

If we could have gotten rid of it all at once, we would have, but sadly the power of us gods and goddeses has diminished greatly over the millions of years of our life.

But back to the topic at hand, Arielle.

I can only guess at why she didn't stop and greet her old friends.

Maybe over the millions of years she has forgotten about us?

Maybe, we have gotten so weak that she couldnt sense us?

Maybe since only a few of us remain that are so weak, we have been discarded?

I do not know.

Perhaps only time will tell.

Enough of the speculation.

We must celebrate this joyous occasion.

Bring your client to me tomorrow and we will look over everything together and throw a party.

Don't worry about your boss saying no.

I'll make sure to convince him in his language so to say.

I would love to meet your client and share what I can.

Until then, I'll give you a gift to give them the next time you see them"

after finishing her long winded story, Seshat stood up from her chair and pulled a book from the shelf behind her.

"You might like to read this one too. So do read some of it before giving it to your client" Seshat said as she handed it to Eina.

"We're done here, Erik show her out please. Oh and I hear your client is in need of some Valis. I made sure to handle that while we were speaking.

Do take good care of him"

Eina looked at her with a confused look.

"Oh come now, did you really think the goddess of knowledge and records wouldn't keep tabs on everyone in Orario?"

Eina looked blankly at her and asked "Do you not respect anyone's privacy?"

Seshat chuckled then gained a sly grin and playfully scolded Eina.

"Don't give me that face, I'm the goddess of knowledge. If you want privacy you best earn it".

With that parting joke, Eina left with Erik.

**Hestia's Church**

**Bell**

Bell arrived back to his home as it was beginning to get dark, his mind coming up with all sorts of scenarios as to what was going to happen next.

He was so absorbed in thought that he didn't even react to his goddess tackling him on to the bed in a tight, intimate hug.

"Bell! Welcome home!" Hestia jubilantly exclaimed as she nuzzled her face against the suprised Bell's chest.

As Bell recovered from getting blindsided by his adorable petite goddess he quickly attempted to push her off of him, but unfortunately, she would not let go as she continued to rub her face on him while giggling and murmuring "My lovely Bell".

Bell eventually gave up on struggling and let his tiny goddess nuzzle and slightly drool on him.

Bell put his arms around her in a gentle hug as he had no idea how to respond to her.

When his arms were around her, he heard her giggle as she slid up to his face, her soft breasts sliding up against his chest causing his face to flush bright red as his heart began to beat really fast.

"Bell, I want you to kiss me. I'm tired of pretending I don't see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking.

I'm right here Bell, let me take your first time" Hestia said as her equally red face inched closer to Bell's.

Bell was in full panic mode as he felt Hestia's heavy breathing on his face.

Her breath smelled heavily like alcohol as she was barely three inches from his lips.

**Knock Knock Knock**

A loud knocking was heard on the door above the stairway down to their room.

**"Delivery for a mister Bell Cranel" **a loud woman's voice was heard before more heavy knocks.

Hestia stayed in her position on top of the nervous and flustered Bell for a moment before going in to give Bell a peck on his lips but kept her lips pressed to his for five or so seconds before getting off of him and fixing her dress so her breasts were not spilling out.

"Coming, one second" Hestia called up to the delivery woman with a fair amount of annoyance.

Bell just laid on the bed processing what had just happened as Hestia talked to the delivery woman.

Hestia's noticably slower footsteps were heard coming down the stairs bringing Bell back to reality.

"Bell, you have a package" hestia said as she dragged a large blue paper wrapped package about half as tall as her and equally as wide into the room.

Bell who was now in his right mind rolled off of the bed and walked over to the package.

"Well, open it" Hestia encouraged Bell who began to tear the blue wrapping paper off of the box.

Inside was a thin steel box with a fold out top.

Opening the top, Bell saw four medium sized burlap sacks that were tied tight.

lying on top of one was a letter in a navy blue envelope.

Opening the letter, it read

"Consider this a token of my good faith in you. You could use the help.

Best wishes

Seshat"

While Bell was reading the letter, Hestia removed one of the sacks wich made a series of loud clinks.

Opening it, Hestia gasped as she saw the sack was full of high denomination Valis coins.

Instantly suspicious of whoever sent it, Hestia grabbed the letter from Bell and read it.

After reading the letter, Hestia's face turned in to a scowl Bell never knew she was capable of making.

"Does this hussy think she can buy you from me? Grr" Hestia's angry growl sounded rather cute to bell as he was reminded of a small cute dog attempting to growl intimidatingly.

"Dont worry Hestia, I'll never leave you. Youre my goddess and the only one I have" Bell said as if the idea of joining another familia was the dumbest idea anyone could have.

"Thats right my sweet little Bell. Let's go back to bed and pick up were we left off" Hestia said teasingly as Bell gulped and began backing away from her.

Wanting to change the topic, Bell asked what they were going to do with the money.

Hestia was about to answer when the situation finally sank in.

Putting her hands on her hips and staring intently at him, Hestia asked Bell why Seshat was giving him millions of Valis.

Bell honesty did not know and replied in kind.

Hestia laughed before saying "It's clearly not a mistake. I know. I'll just accepted all these gifts untill Seshat finally gives up.

As much as this is embarrassing to say, we do need the help and I will enjoy rubbing it in Seshat's smug face that no matter how many gifts she sends you, my darling Bell would never be sold to her dirty trickster familia"

**And cut.**

**There it is.**

**Do let me know of what you think about this format? I think it's called format. I'm not very good with the English language so please pardon me for minor mistamistakes **


End file.
